


【GGAD/格邓】(pwp 三强AU）Je suis ce que je fuis 上

by yaoezi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 半挂车，主要为自慰情节，预警！顺便，下篇并不会接着这个搞。





	【GGAD/格邓】(pwp 三强AU）Je suis ce que je fuis 上

于阿不思而言，初恋是隐秘到近乎疼痛的。草草经历了悸动之后，这份感情便像带刺的藤蔓一样攀附并刺痛他年轻的心。

他暗恋他的舍友，来自德姆斯特朗的问题学生，不，这是旁人的说法。阿不思相信他只是不同凡响。

一个月，足以使人爱得疯癫吗？阿不思难以回答，但难言之欲像杂乱乐曲般灼烧着他的心。他仍不得不睡在他的身边，像个圣人。

盖勒特在浴室里，潮湿的水声窥伺已久，终于俘获了他。阿不思缩回床上里，圆润白皙的脚趾把床幔勾上，流苏擦过柔嫩脚心带来的酥麻已足以使他心惊。

大约过了有一个世纪，盖勒特从浴室出来，疑惑于为什么舍友这么早就上了床。他的作息总是健康得过分，不像个血气方刚的年轻男孩子。

不过盖勒特很快就找到了原因。

床幔后隐藏着压抑的喘息，盖勒特并无心干涉这位道貌岸然的伪君子的自渎行为。

他几乎能想象那是怎样的丑陋姿态，那人的红发一定黏腻在额头上，咬着下唇让自己不要渗出该死的呻吟，他蜷缩着身子，细长的手指放在自己狞恶的性器上。

但，该死的，他为什么要想象这个画面。这种想象本身就很有问题。

他试图感到厌恶，或者反胃也可以。  
可阿不思，他掩在床幔里的不称职舍友，他偏偏美，美得像三月份的夹竹桃。盖勒特能轻易在脑海中摹画出他托帕石般的眼珠。

他中了邪似的去抚摸那藏着罪恶的床幔，紫色的，闪着光的丝绒华美异常，像所有故事里的潘多拉魔盒一样诱人。

盖勒特的指尖触及那绒布，形成一个小小的凹陷，他被灼伤般收回手，好像触到了什么炙热的炎魔。他害怕阿不思知晓他的存在（但事实上阿不思现在没空注意到这些细节）。

如果他厌恶阿不思，那他应该立刻揭开床幔让他难堪；如果他能称得上友善，那他应该回到自己的床上去当作什么都没发生。

然而他都没有，他倾耳听着。

阿不思可能察觉到了一丝异样，他不再那样放肆地喘息，而是把吸进的气押在喉咙，像保守一个秘密那样，再缓缓地，悄悄地用鼻腔呼出。

于是盖勒特感到自己的听觉愈发敏锐，他听到衣物摩擦的窸窣；甚至听到阿不思鼻咽部接触发出的细微响声，像一个难解的咒语。

他回到浴室，弄出些水声，装作自己仍在洗澡的样子，他也说不出为什么这样做。他只想继续听下去。

他回来时，阿不思的呼吸已经相当急促，同为男人他当然知道其中含义。盖勒特紧张得几乎发抖，仿佛急切地期待一个结果，他甚至连这枚果实是苦是甜的标准都是未知的。

床上的人哼出一声细细的含混呻吟，带着极乐的意味。紧接着是轻轻的气声呓语，带着猫呼噜一样的餍足之意。答案昭然若揭，就算是那声“盖尔”过于简单模糊，后一声“盖勒特”也足以说明问题了。

那床幔像个庞大的茧，而剥开丝丝缕缕的灼热吐息，盖勒特发现这茧壳下裹的竟是他的名字。他感到意外，却又像是意料之中。

他皱紧眉头也只能说出该死，还无法名状谁该死，为什么该死，到底怎么死。

盖勒特轻手轻脚地挪回自己的床上，足尖着地，足跟悬空，木地板非常配合，没有发出吱嘎声。他甚至害怕脱鞋时鞋跟与袜子的摩擦会产生响动。

他最终拉上自己床幔的时候，像贝类合上了自己的蚌壳，巧妙地藏起自己柔软的内里。

这一连串堪称冒险的动作竟使盖勒特感到了比做黑魔法实验更严重的紧张。他急于确认阿不思的状态，倾耳听着阿不思的那边的声音，这使他的大脑中不可抑制地映出阿不思的影像。

阿不思，他现在是不是一副欲望满足的神态？他会把那双圆圆的眼睛眯得睫毛低垂，或许咬着下唇；又或许微张着嘴轻喘。

那他会不会想到我……？他刚才明明叫的是我的名字，他高潮的时候是想着我吗？甚至想着是我把他操到高潮的？

盖勒特的全部心神都被这些想法占据。他感到惊愕，是的，只是惊愕。因为说不出自己是惊怒还是惊喜。

他抱紧了被子，德姆斯特朗勇士在睡不着的时候会紧紧抱住被子，这个消息如果传出去，恐怕会使他失去众多爱慕者。

然后，他尴尬地发现自己的硬挺抵着下腹。他把脸埋进枕头里，人生头一回感到自己像个懦夫。他甚至不能搞清，或者说不愿搞清他是否喜欢阿不思，就自暴自弃地将手探进了衬裤。

衬裤带紧紧束着，盖勒特平整的指甲越过它，像单枪匹马闯过一个边关。很快他就对这种无济于事的遮挡感到厌烦，一把扯下了自己的衬裤。

他完全勃起了，阴茎带着高于体温的热度跳出来，昭示着自己的存在，烧掉他的道德感。他对这个熟悉的器官感到陌生。

盖勒特握着自己的阴茎，好像他已经到了阿不思床上，把他压在身下，即将进入他。盖勒特还没有成年，但性器的尺寸已经相当可观，如果他们真的滚到床上去了，他会使阿不思满足的。这样的恶劣想法助长了少年下流的战胜感。

他拢住性器上下摩挲，恶狠狠地咬着下唇把粗重的呼吸放缓。他并不常自慰，现在他的动作毫无章法和技巧可言，只想求得一点纾解和释放。

达到高潮并没有耗费他多长时间，尤其在对床有一位危险室友的刺激下。阴茎跳动着又涨大几分，涌出的浓稠白液弄脏了龟头和柱身。

他小心地释放在自己手掌中，虽然他更希望射在别的什么地方，他向左侧瞄一眼，好像他真能透视看到阿不思似的。

但他可不想明天在阿不思的注视下洗床单。虽然他一向认为满足自己的欲望并没有什么错误。

不不不，这错得离谱。盖勒特认为自己的罪责并不比室友轻，甚至更重些。

但他难以抑制这种想象，在射精那一刻闪过的画面是最难以作伪的。盖勒特脑海里闪过的是阿不思失神尖叫的样子，他乖顺地趴伏着，承受着自己给予的一切快感和痛感。

高潮的余韵是剧烈的心跳，好像血一波波冲击着他的心脏，就要将它顶出胸口。他闭上眼睛，试图多挽留它一会儿，溺在腰骶的酥麻中，对外界的一切毫不设防。

短暂极乐之后是长久的空虚感，他脑海里浮现出他的羽毛笔，魔药学考试，三强争霸赛……不，他打断自己的想象，倾尽全力阻止自己想到阿不思。但就像麻瓜说的条条大路通罗马一样，任何想象都会归到他旁边躺着的这个家伙身上。

盖勒特听到阿不思均匀绵长的呼吸声，像个纯洁的婴儿，甚至夹杂着一两声可爱的呼噜，这使他罪恶感愈发强烈。

手心湿凉的精液是难以狡辩的罪证，让他几乎走向自我厌恶，他抽出手帕草草擦了几下，翻身下床。

他披着一件浴袍，而这比完全裸体还要糟。月光缠绕在他线条均匀流畅的小腿上，他毫不理会这一点点的阻挠，径直走进浴室。锁上门。

而此刻，阿不思紫色的床幔掀开了一角，露出一只狡黠的湛蓝眼眸。


End file.
